Seminggu MIlik Asano Gakushuu
by Misacchin
Summary: Asano kena gampar ayahnya yang labil. Bento buatan Karma jadi taruhan. Bagaimana nasib Asano karena taruhannya dengan sang ayah? (Summary-nya kacau, luconnya lumayan garing. )
Ansatsu Kyoushitsu cuma milik Matsui Yuusei-sensei.

Aku cuma pinjem char aja kok.

Selamat baca!

* * *

 **Seminggu Milik Asano Gakushuu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ia tahu, ayahnya itu memang agak gila jika sudah membicarakan masalah kepimpinan. Dan, kali ini ia kena getahnya karena sudah mengajak ayahnya membicarakan kegiatan OSIS nya yang agak kacau gara-gara Sakakibara Ren yang tidak mau mengerjakan tugasnya. Maksud hati sih minta saran, yang ia dapat malah omelan serta satu tantangan yang akan menentukan kehidupan seminggunya yang akan datang.

"Apa tantangan ayah?" tanya si Gakushuu dengan wajah datarnya.

"Begini, tadi sebelum ayah pulang, temanmu yang bernama Akabane Karma, memberi ayah dua kotak bento." seketika Gakushuu merinding mendengar ucapan ayahnya. Ia tahu, Karma memang pintar masak. Masakannya juga enak. Err, bukan berarti dia pernah makan masakan Karma ya. Dia Cuma pernah dilempar dengan kotak bento Karma yang masih penuh, hanya karena dia bilang pada si rambut merah itu, bahwa susu strawberry sudah seminggu tidak pernah ada di mesin minum sekolah.

"Lalu?" Gakushuu berusaha sekuat mungkin menekan suaranya agar tetap tenang.

"Ia bilang, salah satu dari bento itu, kuahnya berasal dari wasabi dan mustard buatannya." jawaban sang ayah seketika membuat delapan dari sembilan nyawanya melayang. "Jadi, karena seminggu ini OSIS mu agak kacau, mari kita tentukan hukamanmu lewat bento dari Akabane." lanjut sang ayah dengan suara berwibawa.

Akabane, sialan!

.

.

.

 **Senin**

"Minna-san, ucapkan salam hangat pada teman baru kalian selama seminggu ini, Asano Gakushuu." Asano memasuki kelas reyot itu dengan muka datar, agak ditekuk, sambil manyun-manyun dikit. Seluruh anak kelas E tercengang, termasuk Karma yang baru saja datang ketika Asano masuk kelas.

"Hee, Asano-kun, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Karma dengan nada usilnya seperti biasa.

"Sial, gara-gara bento setanmu itu, aku harus mendapat hukuman berada di kelas kalian selama seminggu." gerutu Asano sambil berjalan ke tempat duduknya, yang sialnya dia berada di samping setan merah kelas E.

"Asano-kun, semoga dalam seminggu ini kau bisa membantu kami dalam misi pembunuhan ini." ucap Isogai dari tempat duduknya. Asano hanya mengangguk tidak peduli.

"Saa minna-san, mari kita mulai pelajaran hari ini." ucap Koro-sensei berusaha memotong pertengkaran yang mungkin saja bisa terjadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selasa**

Ia yakin, semenjak ia di kelas E, kesialannya selalu bertambah. Dari yang terpeleset di tangga menuju kelas E, jatuh karena terpeleset peluru BB bullet, terkena pukulan permainan pukul bola, sampai yang barusan ia alami, tersiram sup milik kelompok Terasaka saat pelajaran tata boga tadi. Sumpah, luka di tubuhnya makin banyak saja.

"Apa lukanya sudah mendingan, Asano-kun?" Asano melirik ke gadis berkacamata dihadapannya. Gadis ini dari kemarin membantunya merawat lukanya. Sebenarnya ia ingin bilang 'makasih' atau apalah, tapi tidak pernah terucapkan. Karena, di samping gadis itu selalu ada si setan merah yang berlagak seperti bodyguard si gadis. Kan kampret kalau nanti dia di'cie-cie' sama si setan itu.

"Ne, Okuda-san, ayo kita ke kelas. Ketua OSIS Cuma butuh istirahat." gadis yang bernama Okuda itu, hanya mengangguk lalu segera pergi bersama si setan itu.

"Jadi, besok aku kena sial apa lagi ya?" gumam Asano selepas Karma dan Okuda pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rabu**

Siang ini, Asano sepertinya sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya. Ia mengeluarkan semua sumpah serapah yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ia lakukan. Apa masalahnya? Ia terkena tembakan pistol tinta milik Isogai, Nagisa, serta Maehara sekaligus, saat sedang fokus akan menembak Karasuma-sensei.

"Sialan, apa kalian tidak lihat aku sedang fokus mengincar Karasuma-sensei?!" bentak Asano, sepertinya ia kehilangan kharisma kepemimpinannya.

CRAASH CRASHH

Ia tidak tuli, pendengarannya masih bagus. Dua kali tembakan datang lagi ketika ia sedang akan menyemburkan amarahnya pada lelaki yang tidak jelas gendernya, si ketua ikkemen, dan cassanova Kunugigaoka. Segera, ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Sengaja, si setan merah ber'co-op' dengan Terasaka untuk menembaknya barusan. Dan kedua orang itu tertawa dengan nistanya melihat si Asano yang bertambah murka.

"Akabane, sialan!" teriakan Asano memecah langit siang itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kamis**

Sudah dari tadi pagi Asano selalu senyum-senyum sendiri. Tidak ada yang berani menanyakannya, semua takut akan kena semburan seperti kelima teman mereka kemarin (baca: Isogai, Nagisa, Maehara, Terasaka, dan Karma).

"Ano, Asano-kun." Nagisa mencoba memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada sang ketua OSIS. "Kau kenapa? Maksudku, seharian ini kau tersenyum terus. Apa ada yang salah dengan kami?" tanya Nagisa sedikit merinding.

"Ah, iie. Aku senang saja. Besok hari terakhirku disini. Besok. Besok. Besook…" jawab Asano dengan muka tanpa wibawa sama sekali. Seluruh anak kelas E menatap Asano jijik. Asano benar-benar kehilangan wibawanya.

.

.

.

 **Jum'at**

Teriakan Asano kembali memecah langit siang hari. Seluruh anak kelas E diungsikan ke lapangan di belakang gedung reyot itu. Masalahnya sih sepele.

Saat istirahat siang tadi, Asano menanyai tiap anak kelas E dengan pertanyaan yang sama, "Besok hari Sabtu kan?". Semuanya menjawab 'iya', kecuali satu orang. Horibe Itona. Jawabannya simpel, tapi bikin Asano frustasi seketika.

"Iya besok hari Sabtu. Tapi, jangan pikir besok libur." ucapnya tanpa sedikit pun melihat ke arah Asano yang mukanya agak syok.

"Kenapa?" tanya Asano agak lirih.

"Kau kan kemarin tidak ikut ujian di jam pelajaran keenam hari Rabu karena matamu kena tembakan Terasaka, itu sama artinya kau harus mendapat tambahan pelajaran di hari Sabtu besok." jelas Itona masih asyik dengan tank nya yang baru saja diinjak Terasaka.

"Hanya aku atau ada lagi?" suara Asano semakin melirih.

"Semuanya ikut."

"Yes!" oke, Asano agak gembira nih.

"Kecuali Karma."

"Akabane, sialan!"

.

.

.

 **Sabtu**

Semuanya menatap Asano yang sedang menatap tajam ke arah si setan kelas E. Karma sih nggak peduli, toh, barusan bukan salahnya. Tapi bagi Asano, kali ini masalahnya awkward banget. Susu strawberry milik Karma, tumpah di lembar ujian susulan milik Asano. Mana soalnya tidak ada cadangannya juga. Soalnya udah selesai dikerjain semua pula. Mapel matematika, kimia, dan fisika lagi. Asano ngamuk. Dia stress. Baginya, kehadiran seorang Akabane Karma adalah kutukan. Karma yang harusnya tidak datang di pelajaran tambahan hari sabtu, datang dengan alasan ia bosan di rumah sendirian. Padahal, dia memang selalu sendirian di rumah.

"Sekarang, kau mau apa Asano-kun?" Asano makin dongkol. Udah bikin kertas ujian basah, si Karma masih aja merasa ga bersalah.

"Salin soalnya lalu kerjakan lagi soal-soal itu." Asano bertitah seakan titahnya itu mutlak.

Karma hanya tertawa mengejek. "Hee, kalau begitu, sama saja kau tidak lulus ujian jam keenam, Asano-kun." kokoro Asano retak saat mendengar pembeberan Karma. Karma benar. Benar-benar bikin kokoronya retak. "Lagipula Asano-kun, ayahmu pasti akan mengirimkan kau ke kelas E lagi karena kau tidak lulus ujian ini. Apa aku benar?" Karma kembali mengejek Asano yang sudah bersimpuh di lantai sambil menggaruk lantai kayu kelas E.

Awal ceritanya, ia Cuma ingin jahil sedikit ke Karma yang baru saja datang. Saat si rambut merah itu mau belok ke tempat duduknya, ia menyandung kaki setan merah itu. Padahal perhitungannya sudah tepat, tapi entah kenapa Karma malah menabrak mejanya, dan susu kotak milik Karma tumpah di mejanya.

Jadi, salah siapa? Karma atau Asano?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Malam Minggu**

Asano menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan kesal. Makanan favorit yang dibelikan ayahnya tak sedikitpun disentuh. Asano ngambek. Ngambek sama ayahnya. Ayahnya bilang, ia akan di kelas E lagi selama seminggu, karena ia tidak lulus ujian jam keenam. Yah, intinya dia di kelas E sampai ia lulus ujian itu.

TING TONG

"Asano Gakushuu, silahkan buka pintu itu. Ayah mau ganti baju dulu." kembali Asano menggerutu dalam hati. Ayahnya asem banget, alasannya sepele tau. Dengan hati yang dongkol, ia membukakan pintu. Ia terkejut. Ia terpana. Ia kagum (?).

Lima anak kelas E datang mengunjunginya. Si ketua kelas, si rambut biru yang cantik, eien no zero, si gadis berkacamata, dan setan merah yang sedang membawa sebuket bunga warna-warni.

"Kenapa kalian kemari? Dan, kenapa kau bawa bunga Akabane?" Asano syok melihat Karma membawa bunga. 'Pasti Karma sudah belok', pikir Asano nista.

"Ini bukan dari aku, baka. Ini dari teman-teman yang tidak ikut kemari. Kami ini perwakilan." jelas Karma sambil memijat pelipisnya, melihat Asano menatapnya horror. Asano hanya membulatkan mulutnya, tanda ia paham.

"Masuklah." ucap Asano mempersilahkan tamunya untuk masuk. "Ayah pasti sedang istirahat sejenak. Jadi.."

"Kami ingin bertemu denganmu, Asano-kun. Bukan dengan ayahmu." potong Isogai. Lagi-lagi Asano menatap horror, kali ini ke arah ketua kelas ikkemen.

"Ano Asano-kun, berpikirlah agak lurus sedikit, bisa?" Nagisa berucap dengan takut-takut. Ia kapok pernah disembur ketua OSIS itu.

Asano terhenyak, kokoronya retak lagi, tapi dia mengangguk patuh. "Ada apa?" tanyanya to the point.

"Mungkin kami sering membuatmu susah, bahkan kau terlihat tersiksa di kelas kami. Kami tidak ingin anak baru di kelas kami terlihat tersiksa seperti itu. Jadi, kami minta maaf dan semoga kau betah berada di kelas kami seminggu ke depan." ujar Isogai panjang lebar dengan gaya ikemennya yang mempesona (tidak untuk Asano).

"Yaa, apa boleh buat. Mohon bantuan untuk ke depannya, minna-san." balas Asano sopan.

"Ne, Asano-kun, aku dapat tugas untuk membuatkan bento untukmu lagi loh. Ayahmu yang meminta. Jadi, ini untukmu." Asano terpana melihat Karma menyodorkan sekotak bento dengan senyum ramah yang tidak pernah terlihat selama ini. Dengan tatapan terharu, Asano mengambil bento itu dan membukanya. Setelah ia mengucap 'ittadakimasu', satu suapan mulai memasuki indra perasanya.

Oke, enak. Enak. Enak kok. Enak banget. Enak sumpah. "Ini enak, Akabane." ucap Asano dengan senyum yang agak dipaksakan.

"Haha, aku tahu itu, Asano-kun. Makanan buatanku memang enak." ujar Karma dengan PD-nya. Melihat Karma yang tidak memahami maksudnya, muka Asano memerah.

"Apa yang kau campurkan ke nasi karemu ini, baka?! Rasanya pedassss!" umpat Asano. Matanya berair karena pedas nasi kare yang tidak selevelnya.

Karma mengernyitkan dahinya lalu tersenyum tanpa dosa. "Wasabi dan mustard. Ayahmu bilang, kau sangat menyukai bento kare wasabi dariku kemarin. Jadi, aku pikir kau akan senang jika aku membuatnya lagi untukmu." jelas Karma dengan polosnya.

"Akabane, sialan!"

.

.

.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Apa sih yang barusan aku tulis? Kesialan Asano ya?**

 **Sumpah, aku kayak lagi garing ide *Padahal emang sering gitu***

 **Aku bikinnya sambil ngebayangin aku lagi nge-prank temenku. Jadi, ini yang bakal aku lakuin kalo mau nge-prank temenku ^^**

 **Ok, sekian dan terimakasih.**

 **Mohon review nya yaaa \\(',')/**


End file.
